Power Moon
by Lonely Moon Wolf
Summary: Usagi is really bubbles who was sent to a different dimension by Mojo-jojo after 9 years, her sisters come to take her home. What happens with the scouts and powerpuff girls and who will usagi choose
1. Default Chapter

WolfieMoon: Hey what is up people? Don't ask me about this fan fic because when I wrote it, I was hyped up on brownies *no not magical brownies. I was out of those* and I was watching powerpuff girls and then my sister started watching my sailor moon video. I don't own Sailor Moon or The Powerpuff Girls but I do own this story line so mwnah * pulls eyelid down and sticks out tongue* Blossom: WolfieMoon that isn't very nice Buttercup: You better say sorry or there will be a blood bath WolfieMoon: he he sorry minna Bubbles: Blossom, Buttercup be nice. She is the author WolfieMoon: *hugs bubbles* Thank you Bubbles now on with the story! ^. ~!  
  
******************** Townsville USA****************  
  
"Professor! Buttercup told Blossom that I took her favorite hair clip, but I didn't! And now she's mad at me!" said a tearful girl with blond hair pulled up into pigtails and crystal blue eyes. Clear tears ran down her pale cheeks. She didn't like it when Blossom was mad at her. "Okay Bubbles, let's get this settled. Blossom! Buttercup!" said a man who looked to be in his mid 30's with black hair and black eyes. He had on a white lab coat with a white shirt that had a black tie and black pants with black shoes. He sat in his favorite maroon chair while smoking his pipe. "Yes Professor?" said the voices of two 6 year olds. One had black hair and green eyes. The other one had red hair pulled behind with a clip and red eyes. They both had on the same outfit. The only difference was the color. All three girls wore dresses that matched the color of their eyes with a black stripe in the middle with white tights and black shoes.  
  
"Now girls, tell me what is going on. Blossom, why are you mad at Bubbles?"  
  
"Well, my favorite hair clip was missing and Buttercup came and told me to look in Bubbles drawers and that is were I found it."  
  
"But I didn't take it! I didn't even know that is was missing!"  
  
" Buttercup! Did you frame Bubbles?"  
  
" Yeah. I'm sorry but I didn't think that Blossom would get this mad."  
  
"See Blossom, Buttercup took it. Bubbles is innocent."  
  
" Your right Professor. Bubbles, I'm sorry.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Suddenly, an alarm of some sort went off. Blossom picked up the happy face phone. You could hear murmuring on the other side.  
  
"Right mayor. We are on are way!"  
  
With that Blossom hung up the phone.  
  
" Girls, Mojo-jojo is attacking Townsville."  
  
The girls blasted out of the door. Blossom had a red streak following her while Buttercup had a green streak and Bubbles had a blue streak. As they approached the town, they could see that Mojo-jojo was in his latest invention.  
  
" The Powerpuff girls have finally shown up. Mwahahahahahaha! Now my plan will work perfectly," said a monkey that had on a purple and white striped helmet and a black cape attached to a purple body suit and a white belt and boots. On his paws were white gloves.  
  
"Stop right there, Mojo-jojo!" yelled all of the Powerpuff girls at once.  
  
"Not this time, Powerpuff girls. I, Mojo-jojo, have finally found a way to defeat you girls. Meet my latest invention, the dimensional ray. Anything it touches will be sent into another dimension. Pack your bags Powerpuff girls for you are my first target! Mwahahahahahaha!" He aimed for the girls and shot at them. Blossom and Buttercup got out of the way quick enough but Bubbles was more unfortunate. She started to fade away.  
  
"Bubbles!" both Blossom and Buttercup shouted together.  
  
"Blossom, Buttercup! Tell everyone that I love them! I promise that I will be okay just make sure to beat Mojo-jojo!  
  
And with that, Blossom and Buttercup saw their dearest sister fade away from that dimension.  
  
***************** Where Bubbles is*************  
  
Fog surrounded her like a cloak and all she could do was cry.  
  
" Hime, don't cry," came a voice and out stepped Sailor Pluto. (If you don't know what sailor Pluto looks like then read another of my fan fictions. I'm too lazy) Bubbles looked confused.  
  
" Why did you just call me princess?" (She can speak Japanese along with Spanish because that is her unique power)  
  
"Because you and your sisters are the three tsuki-no-hime."  
  
"Oh. What is your name? Mine is Bubbles."  
  
"Mine is Pluto but you may call me Setsuna or anything else you desire. I already know your name. You will go to another dimension and your name will be Usagi. You will have to find your court but you cannot use your powers. I will always be there if you call out my name. Be careful."  
  
"Okay. Before I go, Setsuna-chan, can I have some aspirin? I have a major headache."  
  
" Don't worry, the headache will go away about the time you enter your room."  
  
"Okay. Bye!"  
  
And with that, Bubbles, or now Usagi, went through the doors to her new life.  
  
************** 9 years later****************  
  
" Chaos you are no longer allowed to live in this pure heart that you have corrupted! I banish you!" said Usagi, now as Cosmos. And with that, Chaos was sent to the far most reaches of the galaxy.  
  
************************************************** WolfeiMoon: Well that is it for this chapter. Sorry that is was so short but I wouldn't know if you guys would like it. If I get 5 reviews saying to continue then I will.  
  
Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles: Please review! We want to see what happens!  
  
WolfieMoon: JA! ^. ~! 


	2. chapter !

WolfieMoon: I'm glad people liked my first chappy!  
  
Blossom: Well I was wondering if we could have new outfits  
  
Buttercup: Yeah dresses are for sissies * grabs a near by dress and tears it to shreds*  
  
Bubbles: Buttercup, that was your favorite dress.  
  
Buttercup: *looks at torn dress* NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
WolfieMoon: *anime sweat drops* Heh on with the story  
  
  
  
  
  
"USAGI, WAKE UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" yelled Mrs. Tsukino. She had always had a hard time waking Usagi up but she always seemed to go easy on her. She knew that her daughter was Sailor Moon and she also knew about the others. She was making the usual breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast. She looked at her husband, Kenji, and then at Shingo. They didn't know about Usagi's little secret but she did. Suddenly, a yellow, blue and white blur ran into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. "ByemomanddadiamsogoingtobelateMrs.Harunaisgoingtokillme!" yelled the blur as it ran out of the house. "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR TEST HONEY!" she yelled at the door. She then turned back to what she was doing. "You do know that she is going to fail it right?" said Shingo as he ate the last of his eggs. She didn't like what he said but still had a smile on. " You never know," was all that she said. Ever since Usagi started school, she had been getting perfect grades. She was even in collage classes, but she chooses to keep them a secret. She even went as far as to put on an act with her teachers to make it look like she was dumb. All that time that she was suppose to be in detention went to her teaching the TEACHER new lesson plans. That is why she always had detention. She got this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and excused herself from the room.  
  
  
  
********** Bedroom************  
  
"Mrs. Tsukino, how nice it is to see you again," said a figure. It stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Setsuna, you scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry but I have good news and bad news."  
  
" Usagi isn't going to battle again is she? You said that after Chaos was destroyed that she wouldn't have to fight again. You promised."  
  
"No but she will be going through a tough time. Mamoru is cheating on her. (AN: I know that it is over reused but wait till you find out who he is cheating with * grins evilly and walks away*) That is the bad news. The good news is that her sisters are coming to town. Well to this dimension. Please welcome them with open arms. Plus you must tell no one of what Mamoru is doing. She needs to find out for herself."  
  
"But what about Crystal Tokyo? What about Chibi-Usa?"  
  
"They will be no more."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
With that, Setsuna disappeared to her post at the time gates.  
  
************* Mrs. Haruna 's Class**************  
  
  
  
" Well class, we have two new students today. Please welcome them."  
  
Two girls entered. One had raven black hair that just grazed her shoulders and curved up a little outward. She had emerald eyes. Next to her was a girl that had strawberry red hair that matched her eyes. Her hair was pulled back with a burette with a heart in the middle. They both stood at Usagi's height, which was roughly 5'4.  
  
"Girls, would you care to introduce yourselves?"  
  
"Hi. My name is Blossom Utonium. This is my sister Buttercup."  
  
"I hope you don't mind but it is tradition for new students to be asked questions for five minutes. Do you mind?"  
  
"Oh no not at all Mrs. Haruna."  
  
Usagi tried to keep herself from fainting. Here she thought that she would never see her sisters again and now they were in her class. She, along with five other students who were mostly boys, raised her hand. Blossom pointed to a boy in the back.  
  
" Do you girls have boyfriends?"  
  
Most of the hands went down. Obviously, the boys found them attractive. Blossom just sweat dropped and smiled. Buttercup answered.  
  
"Yes we do. They are the rowdy rough boys. You probably never heard of them."  
  
Usagi looked shocked. She had to hold her breath just from bursting out laughing. 'So they finally hooked up huh?' The five minutes were almost up. She had thirty seconds left. Blossom then pointed to her.  
  
" Do you miss your other sister?"  
  
Everybody turned to look at her. Blossom and Buttercup looked like fish. Mrs. Haruna decided to step in.  
  
"Sorry girls but that is the end of the five minutes. Please find some empty seats."  
  
Coincidentally there were two seats on each side of Usagi. That is where they choose to sit. All through the day, Usagi ignored them. 'Why did they avoid my question? Maybe they didn't miss me. Maybe they were glad to be rid of a crybaby like me. Iie! The Professor would want me back. So would Ms. Kean. So would Mrs. Bellom and the mayor. I know they missed me,' thought Usagi. She didn't even see the two figures come up behind her. She let the tears that were running down her face to dry.  
  
"How did you know about our other sister?" asked Blossom.  
  
" And how did you know that she was missing?" came the harsh voice of Buttercup.  
  
"I know where she is and who she lives with. But I am not saying anything until some of my questions are answered," she said with a slight smirk gracing her delicate 15 year old lips. This did not go unnoticed by Buttercup and Blossom.  
  
" Fine, just get on with it," said an exasperated Buttercup.  
  
"Not here. People in this school like to eavesdrop. Meet me at the park entrance at 3:30."  
  
And with that, she walked away.  
  
************* Park entrance at 3:30 *****************  
  
"Glad you guys decided to show up," said Usagi while leaning against the park gates with her head downcast and her eyes closed as both Blossom and Buttercup appeared. They walked in towards a clearing.  
  
"Have a seat. It will be a while before we are done."  
  
"We are ready for any questions that you might have Ms. Usagi," said a very polite Blossom. Buttercup, you could tell, was mad.  
  
"Please call me Usagi. I don't like those formalities."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Question number one. Did you miss your sister?"  
  
" Of course we did. Things just weren't the same after she left."  
  
" Question number two. Did you defeat Mojo-jojo?"  
  
" I think that he is still in the hospital."  
  
This caused Usagi to laugh.  
  
"Question number three. How would you describe your sister?"  
  
" She always cheered you up when you felt sad. She was in love with stuffed animals. She was very dear to us."  
  
"Don't worry. There are only three more questions I have to ask."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Question number four. What was her favorite unimaginary animal?"  
  
" Bunnies. She absolutely adored bunnies."  
  
"Question number five. Do you know what bunny is translated into Japanese?"  
  
"Umm.Usagi?"  
  
"Good. Last question I promise."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"What is my name?" she concluded with a smirk. When she saw their eyes widen, she just smirked even more.  
  
" Bu. Bubb.Bubbles?"  
  
"Hai. About time you guys figured it out. And here I thought the Ameba Boys were slow."  
  
"BUBBLES!"  
  
By this time, they all had tears in their eyes. As they enveloped each other in a hug, Usagi's communicator went off.  
  
"Usagi here."  
  
The screen popped up of a girl with black hair with red highlights. Her eyes were an amethyst color.  
  
"Usagi, come to the temple. If you don't then something bad will happen to Mamoru."  
  
"Okay Rei. I'm on my way. Do you mind if I bring some guest?"  
  
" Fine. Whatever. Just get here."  
  
In the background was a picture of all the scouts. Haruka and Makato were being held back by Michiru, Ami, Minako, and Hotaru. Then the picture just blacked out.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Yeah and who is Mamoru?"  
  
"I guess we will find out soon enough. As for who Mamoru is, he is my boyfriend. Why don't we fly over there?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They then took of towards the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
*********** Cherry Hill Temple*****************  
  
(AN: No it is not what you think. Just read okay)  
  
They landed right beside the group of girls. When they arrived, everyone looked shocked that Usagi could fly.  
  
"What?" all three powerpuff girls ask.  
  
"Usako, when did you learn to fly?" asked a masculine voice. Usagi turned around to see an ebony black haired man with midnight blue eyes look at her strangely.  
  
"Uh. heh. well."  
  
"Never mind Usako. I want you to meet someone."  
  
Usagi could hear her friends growl.  
  
"Well, who is it?"  
  
A girl walks up to Mamoru. Her red hair is pulled into two puffy pigtails and she has black eyes. She was wearing a gold dress with a black stripe in the middle. She had on white tights and black boots. On her hands were white gloves and on her head was a gold crown with a red jewel in it. As she moved closer to Mamoru, he encircled his arm protectively around her waist.  
  
"Usagi, I want you to meet my fiancé, Princess. Princess, this is the girl I told you about."  
  
"What? You mean to tell me that she is the klutzy crybaby princess? She does look the part of it. You know, with the blond hair and all. Can we go now?"  
  
"Sure. I think that the scouts want to kill me anyway."  
  
They both started walking down the stairs from the temple.  
  
"Stop right there Princess."  
  
"Usagi, please don't start anything."  
  
" Shut up Mamo-baka! This is between me and her."  
  
"You think that you could beat me? Please! I was once a Powerpuff girl! I, in fact, was their leader."  
  
" If we told you once, Princess, we have told you a million times. YOU CAN'T BE A POWER PUFF GIRL! Even if you bought the whole town, which if I remember correctly, you did one time. A powerpuff is not about the power, but what you do with the power. Powerpuff use their power to help the citizens that are in trouble but you only think of it as a popularity contest! Plus the leader has and always will be Blossom!"  
  
" Who are you to lecture me on being a powerpuff girl! You know nothing about it!"  
  
"Why you.!"  
  
With this, Usagi Blasted off towards Princess. Blossom and Buttercup blocked her way though.  
  
" Bubbles, now is not the time to lose your head!" shouted Blossom.  
  
"Yeah! You can beat her up later!"  
  
"Bubbles?! But I thought you were dead! I thought that Mojo-jojo killed you!"  
  
"There you go thinking again!"  
  
With that, Usagi, Blossom, and Buttercup went back to the temple.  
  
"Usako, we still can be friends right?"  
  
"Chiba, you have lost the right to call me Usako. Another thing, so I am a klutzy crybaby am I? Well! Let the battle begin!"  
  
Mamo-ba *cough* I mean Mamoru and Princess walked away from the temple.  
  
When the trio reached Rei's room, Rei and the others came out.  
  
" Usagi, you have some explaining to do!"  
  
  
  
WolfieMoon: How did you like that chapter?  
  
Blossom: I found it quite entertaining but..  
  
Buttercup: It kicked @$$ but.  
  
Bubbles: I loved it but..  
  
WolfieMoon: But?  
  
Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles: WHY DID YOU PUT PRINCESS IN IT?!  
  
WolfieMoon: It will go along with the plot! Minna, Be sure to review okay? JA! ^. ~! 


	3. chapter @

WolfieMoon: Okay I'm back  
  
Blossom: From outer space  
  
Buttercup: I just walked in find you here with that sad look upon your face  
  
Bubbles: I should have changed those stupid locks I should have  
  
Blossom, Buttercup, and WolfieMoon: Bubbles!  
  
Bubbles: *grins sheepishly* Sorry  
  
WolfieMoon: On with the story. * Looks at Bubbles and shakes head* Ja! ^. ~! * Sees bubbles with my peanut butter* NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
"Wow!" said all of the senshi. Usagi had just gotten through with her story. Rei was constantly apologizing for calling her Ondago Atama. She took back all those things she had said about Usagi.  
  
"So what shall we call you now? Bubbles? Usagi?" asked Makato.  
  
"I, for one, will always call her Koneko," stated Haruka.  
  
"I still can't wait to get my hands on Mamo-baka and his slut! What they did was unforgivable. That. ugh!"  
  
" Calm down Ami-chan! (Bet you didn't see that one coming. Heh heh) Besides, I think I have more to worry about then Mr. Jackass! (My thanks to solarmistress17 for the jackass thing) do you guys have a place to stay?" asked Usagi. Blossom and Buttercup looked between each other. They shook their heads. No.  
  
"Well, I think that you can stay at my house. There is one thing that I have been wondering."  
  
"What is that Bub. I mean Usagi?" asked Blossom.  
  
" Since when did you and the roudyruff boys hook up?"  
  
" Well, I have been with Brick for about 3 years and Buttercup has been with Butch for about 2 years. Oh and Boomer changed his name."  
  
"Really? What did he change it to?"  
  
" Well, he is in to Japanese animal names so he changed it to Kitsune. Usagi, what does that translate into?" asked Buttercup. (She doesn't know Japanese but she will later on) Usagi started to giggle.  
  
"Well I guess he thinks himself as a fox because that is what Kitsune means."  
  
"Oh? Heh, well he has changed. Even though I am in a relationship, I can honestly say that he has a handsome face," said Blossom.  
  
"Well we better get going. It is time for dinner," said Usagi, looking at her watch. It was currently 5:35.  
  
***************** Usagi's house**************  
  
" Mom! I'm home! I have some people I want you to meet!" yelled the energetic bunny as she entered her family's house. It was then that she heard noises from the kitchen. She and her sisters slowly made their way to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes dear?" said Mrs. Tsukino from the kitchen. She turned around to come to the picture of Usagi with the two sisters that Setsuna had told her about. She smiled warmly at them.  
  
"Who are your friends?"  
  
"This is Blossom and the other one is Buttercup. Mom, is it all right if they stay here? They don't have a place to stay. Please?" begged Usagi.  
  
"Of course. This way, we can out number all the males in this house," said Mrs. Tsukino with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Thanks Mom!"  
  
And with that notion, the trio went upstairs. Shingo just happened to come out of his room to bump into Usagi. She headed towards the floor but soon she was about 3 feet away in a crouching position. Her being a powerpuff girl and on top of that Sailor Moon helped her with her flips.  
  
"Ondago Atama, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Nothing to worry about."  
  
" Well next time watch where you are going, klutz- machine."  
  
"SPORE!"  
  
Shingo walked away.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon and dusk talking to Luna. She was in a stir of mixed emotions. She first went through sadness, then amazement. Next was amusement and finally contentment. She was glad that her charge was not what she had acted like. Luna could tell that Usagi was wearing a temporary mask of clumsy spills and low graded tests. She wanted to always bring out the real Usagi, but never seemed able to. She was so hard on her because she thought that that would help her to come out of the ditzy shell that had taken years to build. Finally the shell had cracked and was nothing more than dust.  
  
" Well we better get to sleep if we want to make it to school on time. I can't wait to see the look on everybody's faces," said a sleepy Usagi.  
  
Blossom and Buttercup just nodded and let their heads fall onto their pillows. Usagi didn't know why but her dreams consisted of a guy about her age with extremely gorgeous eyes and golden hair. He was what filled her dreams that night and if she could have it her way, she would never wake up from this ' hunk-a-saurous' as Usagi would put it.  
  
  
  
Bubbles: Sorry.  
  
WolfieMoon: Hmph! You weren't sorry when you ate all my damned peanut butter now were you.  
  
Blossom: WolfieMoon, Bubbles didn't mean to. * looks at EMPTY peanut butter container labled WolfieMoon 's sacred peanut butter* Okay so maybe she did but. Well.  
  
Buttercup: oh never mind about the peanut butter we will buy you ten more * WolfieMoon grins widely*  
  
Blossom: Um * gets nervous* are you sure that is a good idea  
  
Buttercup: *whispers to Blossom* it will keep her from making us do stupid stuff in the story remember  
  
Blossom: Oh * turns to WolfieMoon* we will buy you ten large buckets of peanut butter and make sure that Bubbles doesn't get into them  
  
WolfieMoon: Ok * turns to readers* ROMANCE IN NEXT CHAPTER FOR PPG! REPEAT. wait do I really have to repeat that? Never mind just review please? JA! ^. ~! 


	4. chapter #

WolfieMoon: * finishes the last of her ten buckets of peanut butter* Well, it is official.  
  
Blossom: What is WolfieMoon * sees WolfieMoon surrounded by buckets*  
  
WolfieMoon: I'm....  
  
Buttercup: You're what?  
  
WolfieMoon: I'm turning into....  
  
Bubbles: What are you turning into?  
  
WolfieMoon: I'M TURNING INTO GUILMON! *Starts crying* wait * stops crying* if I am guilmon then that means I get to be with Takato. YAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PPG: *sweat drop* o...k..... O.o O.O o.O  
  
WolfieMoon: On with the story  
  
  
  
It was the weekend of the power puff girls first week since they were separated. Usagi was the first to wake up. She got dressed in a baby blue, off the shoulders shirt and short blue jean shorts. She also wore silver and blue sneakers. She put her hair up in its usual style that consisted of meatballs and streamers. She then flew out her window to a sacred spot in the park. No one else but her knew about it. At least that is what she thought. As she landed there, she pulled out a punching bag from her sub- space pocket. It was not like other punching bags. It was made out of solid steel. She was so wrapped up in her punches and kicks that she didn't see the figure walking towards her area.  
  
***************** Usagi's bedroom***************  
  
"Are you almost ready to go Blossom?" asked Buttercup. She had woken up to find Usagi gone from her bed. They knew where to find her because they were shown her special spot to train. Buttercup was wearing a forest green off the shoulders shirt with short green tinted shorts. She wore green and silver sneakers.  
  
"Yeah. I'm ready." Said Blossom. She came out of the bathroom wearing a peachy pink off the shoulders shirt with short pink tinted shorts and pink and silver sneakers. (WolfieMoon: are you guys happy now? I like those outfits. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles: Yep!) They made their way towards the window when they heard Blossom's cell ring. She pulled out a miniature happy face cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh hi mayor. WHAT!? We will be there as fast as we can," and she hung up.  
  
"We are heading for Townsville."  
  
"Shouldn't we get Usagi?"  
  
"No! There is no time."  
  
They sped off in the direction of America.  
  
********************* Park********************  
  
Guys POV  
  
  
  
'Baka Butch. Baka Brick. Can't they understand that I don't want to be hooked up with anyone right now? Ugh things get so frustrating around them. They don't know what its like to love someone who was killed by the person that created you. Sure they got Blossom and Buttercup. * Sigh * well I guess ill have to get over it sooner or later. Too bad that's what I've been saying for the past 4 years.'  
  
As I walked mindlessly through the park I wondered into a clearing. There I saw a magnificent sight. A goddess it seemed was there, punching a silver punching bag. Her liquid silverish-gold hair sprayed about her as she delivered a hard kick to the punching bag. She seemed to be concentrating on something, but I have no idea what. She was a height of about 5'4 I'd say. As I watched her, I could have sworn her silver blue eyes wondered to my location and smiled with wonder at me. It must have just been my imagination for she quickly went back to punching and kicking the silver punch bag that held its dents in place.  
  
************** Usa 's POV ******************  
  
Kick. Forget about my worries. Punch. Forget about my fears. Dodge. Forget about Sailor Moon. Kick again. Forget about that cute guy in the bushes watching me. Wait! Huh?  
  
As I was about to turn around and look at him, I decided against it. If he wanted to watch then fine he could. I don't mind. I don't mind at all.  
  
****************** Author's POV *********  
  
As she finished her usual 2-hour work out, he was still watching her. Blossom and Buttercup had gotten back and had seen from above that Kitsune as was now his name, was watching Usagi. They decided to go to the arcade and have a shake or two. Usagi reached for her water bottle and gulped half down in less than ten seconds. As she walked away, she forgot about her punching bag and the cute guy. She walked away from the park to think.  
  
When he found it was clear to get out, he walked over to the punching bag. He knelt down and ran his fingers over the cold and dented steel.  
  
" What the...??!!" He then left to meet his brothers at the arcade. Little did he know that that would not be his last encounter with the Tenshi as he had nicknamed her. Not at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
WolfieMoon: me... Zzzzzzzzzzz.. tired....zzzzzz:: falls asleep at computer::  
  
Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles:: sleep.....zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz:: also falls asleep::  
  
::A silver bunny walks in::  
  
That's it for them. Review and Ja! ^. ~! 


End file.
